monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Vhunterman/MHP3rd New Features
﻿﻿New Feautures Temporary Pouch Temporary pouch is useful when having a quest, so you can hold lot more item. The item store in that pouch will be seen in your item box after quest. Fishing system There will be a fishing bait icon on top the player when fishing, pressing O to use that fishing bait which has infinite numbers beside using the usual bait in the item selection window. Display Icon Like Tri, there will be a display icon above the player *There will be a icon when gathering item *There will be a icon when climbing *There will be a icon when opening the red and blue box *There will be a , , icon when fishing, mining and catching bugs Brand new system *Players can get mysterious charm and Sada Akira item via mining during quest. *Putting those item into the read box, players can get some eqiupment as reward due to its rareness and numbers. New Account Item System *Can be deliver directly into the red item box. *Auto account item calculation (Unspecified) Felyne New Features *The felyne will be angry with a ! sign above its head and there will be a glowing red light on thier weapon. *It will pads its butt sometimes and produce some annoying noise. *When it is scared by monster, it will run around in high speed. *It will drop something when its health bar was empty before digging into the ground. Using Bounce Bomb *Dont think you are the only one that can make a monster fall by using a bounce bomb, now your felyne can do that too. A Combination of Traps and bombs Normally we will place two large barrel bomb on the shock trap we set, felynes in mhp3 can do this too. *If one of your felyne learned the shock trap skill, when it set a shock trap, If another felyne of yours is using impact weapon (Bombs), it will quickly places a bomb on the trap. Sleeping Alert *Your felyne will take a nap sometimes when you are not moving during quest. *If one of your felyne saw another felyne was sleeping, it surely will run over and smash that lazy felyne with its weapon to awake that felyne. The Piggy Ride *You can bring a cute piggy outside the gathering hall back home in MHFU. *In MHP3rd, if you bring the piggy along with you in the village, your two felynes can ride on it. *The piggy will jum around madly when the felynes make him angry. Nyan Jirou *A black felyne with a small barrel. *This is a new system along the quest at the mountain stream. (Area 1) *Nyan Jirou can tranfer your item back home during a quest. (Only in Mountain Stream) *There will be a private passage to the village beside Nyan Jirou, this passage is for him to bring your item back to village. → → Notes 1)Talk to Nyan Jirou at area 1 2)Pick item in the item inventory to be send back to the village. 3)Item that you pick to send will be store in Nyan Jirou item barrel 4)After comfirming, Jirou will stand on its barrel and roll to the village via the private passage beside him. Farm New Features Your Felynes will help you up in the farm. New BBQ System *This long BBQ split can only be used in the farm. *Player can burn 10 steak at a time with that split. *Your felyne will help you to enlarge the BBQ fire with a fan. Category:Blog posts